Nobody's Home
by Akatsuki's-Princess
Summary: another song fic! really bad at summarys! please read and tell me what you think! :


_**Nobody's Home**_

"Do you really think that I _loved_ you?"

"So all you ever told me, all that you _said to me_ has been nothing but a lie?"

"Please! How can anyone love you? Your weak, worthless, annoying (he flinched at this), you're a nobody."

"So then why did you ever ask me out?" he says as a single tear came from her eye.

"I made a bet to see how long it would take for you to submit to me." He said smirking

"_YOU MADE A BET TO SEE HOW LONG IT WOULD TAKE TO GET ME TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU?_" he shrieked

"Smart boy!"

"…."

"What was that I didn't hear you?"

"I said I _hate you"_ he said, the last to words dripping with venom

"_What?_" he says shocked

"_I hate you Sasuke!"_ he says with his hair over his eyes

"Whatever! I don't have to put up with this anymore. Later…..Naruto_._" he says as he leaves the park leaving Naruto alone in the dark.

He soon falls to his knees sobbing as he sits there it starts to rain. He looks up at the darken sky and thinks about how they where before he found out that everything he said and did was a lie.

_~flashback~_

"_I love you Naruto!"_

"_You the only one for me."_

"_I want to be with for forever."_

_~end flashback~_

"Everything you said was a lie. Everything you did with me…ment nothing to you!"

"I thought you were different!" he whispered as the wind starts to pick up and lighting starts and the rain falls harder

"_I THOUGHT YOU WERE DIFFERENT!"_ he screams and starts to cry harder but what he didn't know was that Sasuke was behind a tree listening to what he was saying slowly breaking inside because of what he did.

_I'm sorry….Naruto!"_ he thought then he starts to hear him singing softly

"_Well, I couldn't tell you  
why she felt that way  
she felt it every day _

_And I couldn't help her  
I just watched her make  
the same mistakes again" _he sings softly as he gradually gets louder

"_What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs__eyes__  
Broken inside"_

_She wants to go home_  
_But nobody's home_  
_That's where she lies_  
_Broken inside_

_With no place to go_  
_No place to go_  
_To dry her_

Sasuke's eyes widen in shock at what she is saying and then thinks back to what people do to her at school and out of school.

"_Why didn't I see it before? Why was I blind? Why didn't I help him when she needed it the most?" _all of these thoughts went through his head but only one stayed in his mined

"_Am I really just like them?"_ he thought sadly listening to Naruto sing more

"_Open your eyes__  
And look outside  
Find the reasons why (_he cries more as he sings breaking Sasuke's heart even more)

_You've been rejected_  
_And now you can't find_  
_What you've left behind_

_Be strong, be strong now_  
_Too many, too many problems_  
_Don't know where she belongs_  
_Where she belongs_

_She wants to go home_  
_But nobody's home_  
_That's where she lies_  
_Broken inside_"

"_With no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside_(he sings even louder)_  
She's losing her faith  
She's falling from grace  
She's all over the place, yeah_

_Her feelings she hides_  
_Her dreams she can't find_  
_She's losing her mind_  
_She's falling behind_

_She can't find her place_

_She wants to go home_  
_But nobody's home_  
_That's where she lies_  
_Broken inside_

_With no place to go_  
_No place to go_  
_To dry her eyes_  
_Broken inside_

_She's lost inside, lost inside_  
_Oh oh_  
_She's lost inside, lost inside_  
_Oh oh, oh"_

He stops singing and gets up from the cold wet ground and starts to head home but he bumps into the person he least expects.

"Naruto…i-im so sorry-"Naruto cuts him off

"No you're not Sasuke! If you really loved me you would have just left me alone like everyone else!" he said walking around him

Sasuke not wanting to give up grabbed his arm

"Sasuke let me go—"he was cut off my Sasuke putting his lips on his and he soon moves his head away resting his forehead on his

"b-but I don't understand!"

"Naruto what I said earlier I just now realized what I said was a lie! It was more to myself than you! I do love you Naruto! More than anything! I'm so _so _sorry! Please forgive me." Sasuke said in a pleading voice'

Naruto gives a small smile and kisses him again

"I forgive you." he whispers

"good I thought I would have to force it out of you!" he smirks and chuckles a bit

Naruto also giggles.

Then they both lean in towards each other and right as they kiss fireworks go off right above them and they both look up to watch.

"Happy New year Naruto!"

"Happy new year Sasuke."

And they both kissed each other and stayed together for the rest of their lives!

The end!


End file.
